Una peligrosa ternura
by Taitan
Summary: Luego de 5 años , un regalo llegará a las vidas de eren y levi. Una hermosa niña fruto de las investigaciones de hanji. Yaoi Riren, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: el regalo de bodas.

Todos estaban sentados en el cuartel. Prestaban atencion a hanji, quien les explicaba la situación sin muchos detalles, ya que sería una sorpresa que quería mantener .

-me encerraré en mi laboratorio unos 5 años más o menos para completar mi investigación.

- ¿qué? Estás loca.

- lo sé, pero se trata de un asunto con cientificos de sina, luego del incidente de braun y fubar, se quedaron con la duda sobre la existencia de más titanes cambiantes. Y por supuesto, de nuestras bajas defensas contra estos.

- ¿harán algo con eren? - fue lo único que mikasa logró articular.

-no, por el momento no tienen nada planeado con eren... ¿levi? ¡LEVI, BAJA DE ESA VENTANA!- gritó hanji luego de ver a levi intentar huir con eren en brazos por la ventana, y claro frenado por los intentos de homicidio de mikasa.

luego de un buen rato con Hanji de un lado encadenando a levi, y Armin de otro encadenando a mikasa, los ackerman por fin se calmaron y hanji decidió comenzar su investigación.

- muy bien, para mi investigacion voy a necesitar el ADN de levi, de eren ya tengo suficiente- luego de esto, hanji se dirigió hasta levi con una jeringa y le extrajo sangre, recibiendo un golpe en la cara por parte del sargento.

- 5 años después-

durante el tiempo en el que Hanji se encerró en su laboratorio, Levi y Eren establecieron una relación y hasta, se casaron. Luego de la boda Mikasa conserva una herida en el hombro izquierdo, esta vez dada por las cadenas que Armin le habia colocado en su silla. Estaban almorzando cuando Hanji se enteró de la noticia y salió coriendo junto con su experimento ya acabado.

- ¡HE TERMINADO CON MI TRABAJO! ¡Y LES TRAJE UN REGALO DE BODAS!-abrió la puerta de una patada sorprendiendo a los chicos que se encontraban ahi - ¿por qué me miran así? ¿acaso parezco un titán?

-¡HANJI-SAN HA VUELTO!- todos los reclutas festejaban, menos levi claro.

- ¿ya terminaste tu proyecto?

- yep! Además de ser mi proyecto es tu regalo de bodas - miró hacia la puerta casi rota por su patada de "hanji la demoledora" y sonrió - pasa pequeña, tu mamá y tu papá estan por aqui-. Y timidamente, una niña de apenas 5 años entró, tenia ojos color verde azulado, cabello azabache y un fleco igual al de levi.

- me niego a que adoptes una niña - Mikasa se cruzó de brazos y se levantó de su asiento.

- No es adoptada, sus padres son biológicos

Armin, quien desde un principio estuvo observando a la niña, dijo en un tono casi inaudible gracias a la discusión entre Hanji y Mikasa - ahora que la veo, se parece mucho a levi-

Eren solo se quedó mirando fijo a la niña, quién le devolvia la mirada, y solo pensaba que toda esa situación fuera solo un sueño...

**continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡hola! ¿les gustó el primer capitulo? pues preparense para el segundo :D - (la niña cual nombre no revelaré sino hasta el final del cap.) aparecerá en varios de mi fics, y sin más preambulos, el capitulo dos:**

**capitulo 2: Nombre**

Eren seguia en un estado de transe, procesando que tenia un hija y esta tambien era de Levi. Una vocecita lo sacó de este.

- ¿mamá? ¿estás bien?- la niña lo llamaba ya 3 veces, él solo escuchó la ultima

- ¿eh? lo siento, me perdí un segundo

- se nota- dijo levi, quien no habia hablado desde el momento en el que llegó la niña- tienes muchas cosas que explicar, loca cuatro ojos- hanji solo rió y se dedicó a comer, no habia comido desde hace tres dias.

Historia se acercó a la pequeña y se agachó para llegar a su altura - ¿como te llamas? yo me llamo Historia- la niña miró a Levi - hanji-san ha dicho que papá tenia que ponerme un nombre-

-¿ah? ¿yo?

-si, ¿no pensarás que yo le puse nombre a TU hija?- dijo Hanji comiendo todo lo que veía en la mesa, compitiendo con Sasha.

- ¡oh, vamos braus! ¡no he comido en tres días!

- no me importa- Sasha solo tomaba cada pan que veía y lo tragaba sin masticar. Jean rió al ver la escena. -esas dos no van a parar hasta que se acaben los suministros del mes-.

Eren se levantó de su silla y se agachó frente a la niña, esta solo le miró y sonrió. Levi también miró a la niña disimuladamente, en el fondo él también estaba sorprendido.

- asi que... ¿no tienes nombre?

- no, tu debes dármelo

-claro...eh...

- Freiheit - dijo Levi tomando su té de manera tranquila- tiene cara de sophia.- todos las personas allí presentes lo miraron.

-me gusta- dijo Armin, Mikasa no habló.

- a mi igual- dijo Historia.

- si tiene cara de Freiheit - agregó Jean.

- bien... - dijo eren mirando a Levi, luego giró hasta la pequeña con una sonrisa- te llamarás Freiheit, Freiheit...eh... ¿cómo era tu apellido, amor?

- Ackerman ¿por qué? ¿le pondrás mi apellido?

- si ¿o tu quieres ser la mami?

- NO.

- Bueno, Freiheit Jaeger Ackerman.

- ¡yey! ahora tengo nombre. - Freiheit corrió hasta Levi y lo abrazó- ¡gracias papá!

Levi revolvió su cabello y miró a Hanji - igual no te salvas de explicarme todo esto.

**Continuará...**


End file.
